The Questionable
by Sidena
Summary: Kokujin Ran was in Class A for a mere day. The next he transferred to Class E. They couldn't be as bad as those idiots. Drabble. Shounen Ai. Slash. Pairings Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and Harry Potter, does not belong to me.****

* * *

><p><strong>General Warnings: <strong>Crossover. Swearing. Harry's Mind.

**Summary: **Kokujin Ran was in Class A for a mere day. The next he transferred to Class E. They couldn't be as bad as those idiots. Drabble.

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>The Questionable<br>****

* * *

><p><em>These people take Darwinism to a whole new level.<em>

Kokujin Ran - formerly known as Harry James Potter - thanked Circe he decided to transfer to the E Class. No matter how much the Admin had protested, Ran had the final say in where he was to be put and bulldozed over any naysayers. And he would rather slit Class A's throats than sit with them once more. Of course, Ran should have been completely _over-the-fucking-moon _to be sitting in the same room as the Magnificent Five, more-so since he had their attention.

He shivered in disgust. The one that freaked him out the most - besides the younger Asano - was the creepy science weirdo, Koyama. That boy had one too many screws lose and apparently so did the rest of the female population for finding that _gross _guy _cute_. Were they blind or what?

Usually Ran wouldn't have cared much for Koyama's looks, but that was before the idiot had tried to bully Ran into being his gopher, saying, "You should be glad to even be near us, most of your position haven't the chance," it had taken every bit of restraint Ran had to _not _sucker-punch the boy in the face. Hey, maybe it would add to the boy's _natural _("I'm much more chemically attractive than these peons.") charm.

And it was amusing how much those Class A assholes knew nothing of his 'position'. Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter and Knight of Her Highness the Queen. But, he sighed, Kokujin Ran was just a 'regular' high school student with 'connections'. So most thought him stupid - he didn't like talking and barely tried on tests - which annoyed him.

He wasn't Hermione smart - granted - but he was quick on the uptake and had a near perfect memory (though only if the subject interested him).

"Koro-Sensei has been informed of another student!"

_Who talks in third-person like that_, was Ran's first thought.

_Whoa, a talking squid, _was his second. It was also the one he spoke aloud.

Before he knew it, the Giant Squid II was against the wall with a depressed aura around him. Tentacle curled in a fist, it hit the wooden structure with a loud, 'squish'.

There were several sighs, though the boisterous laughter from the group in the back of the class was the loudest. "Hey look, it's the second coming of Karma!" The boy was big, muscular and had a _weird _look on his face. Like he was trying to be intimidating but he just, "Looked constipated." Of course he was looking at said guy when he said this, which caused laughter all around this time, with the muscle-block toppling his desk over with a shout of, "SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Ran cocked his head to the side, looking like - for all the worlds - a curious bird. "Was it something I said?"

This seemed to goad Muscles to attack, but before he could do anything 'Koro-sensei' had a tentacle wrapped around a large fist and one around a thick waist. It looked slightly wrong, a bit like the infamous Japanese, "Tentacle Porn." Luckily, this was said near silently and wasn't heard by anyone except for a glasses-wearing teen.

Who immediately turned a worrying shade of red. "Are you alright?" Ran was a bit concerned over the color, but before he could say anything else the squid-teacher 'teleported' to his side, round face a shade lighter than the pigtailed girl's.

"Introduce yourself to the class." Was ordered. Oh, it seemed like the sea-creature was angry, maybe it was because he called him a squid? Was Koro-sensei a different type of cephalopod and was offended when Ran got the name wrong?

So instead of complying with the cephalopod, Ran turned to face... _Koro_-sensei and bowed lowly, much to the surprise of the cephalopod. "I apologize if my words upset you. I have a bad habit of saying my thoughts aloud."

_Click_.

It was as if a switch was flipped, _Koro_-sensei turning a bright yellow, a pleased expression on his face. **Koro-sensei's Weakness: **Sincere apologies. "See class," Comical tears were falling down his face. "Someone who appreciates meee." Ran was confused. He didn't even know Koro-sensei, so how could he appreciate the cephalopod? But he didn't want to upset the poor Octopus/Squid, so he said nothing and turned back to the class with a bow.

"I am Kokujin Ran, I transferred from Class A - " _Because those bastards are much too full of themselves_. "Pleased to meet you all." With the class staring in shock and the cephalopod looking at him in amusement, Ran tilted his head to the side, wondering, "Why are all the weirdos staring?" This, of course, got some angry looks.

_What a wonderful beginning._


	2. Meeting the Teachers

****The Questionable  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><em>I'm supposed to kill (?) this thing? It'd be kind of easy seeing as a simple <strong>tripping hex <strong>had the cephalopod falling over itself. That reminds me, _"Is the cephalopod a boy or a girl?"

Koro-sensei was crying again.

His other two teachers were Karasuma-sensei and a woman named Jelavic-sensei - who wasn't really named Jelavic-sensei, but Bitch-sensei by the popular vote. But it was rude and Harry wasn't rude, and Ran didn't mean to be rude - but his thoughts had no filter and it came out without him thinking it through. So it was Jelavic-sensei and if it made the woman tear up, Ran ignored it.

"You understand, don't you?"

Ran nodded along but was inwardly confused, this time intentionally saying exactly what he thought. "Is the cephalopo- _Koro_-sensei," He corrected when he saw the purple growing on the octopus' face (depressed and anger), "clinically insane?"

Karasuma-sensei had no change in expression but Jelavic-sensei looked amused. Koro-sensei... well he was obviously torn between scolding Ran and punching the wall with his squishy tentacle. "Why do you ask that, Ran-kun?" Jelavic-sensei asked when it was clear no one else was.

"He -" And Ran was still not sure whether or not the cephalopod was male or not. "- teaches here, teaching the students easier ways to kill him and encourages them to be more creative about the fact." Referring to all the assassination attempt Ritsu (a weird 2-D girl) had showed him. "Is the ceph- Koro-sensei clinically insane, or just suicidally depressed." _I didn't think suicidally was an actual word_.

"Now now Ran-kun, Koro-sensei-"

"Why do you refer to yourself in third person?"

A twitch. "_I_ try my best to help every student, just because I'm going to destroy the world doesn't mean my student's education should suffer."

Ran cocked his head to the side, green eyes deadpanned. Slowly, as if inspecting cattle, the teen dragged his eyes from the bottom of suctioned tentacles to the shiny top of a yellow, bald head. "Are there any _physical _signs of insanity?" He wondered aloud, remembering Bellatrix who looked as crazed as she acted and then Dumbledore who was another type of insane but dressed weirdly as well. (Dark blue and black made handsome robes, well they would have if there wasn't rubber ducks on them)

"Ow. Koro-sensei, this is abuse." Even as he said this, Ran's tone didn't change even as tentacle fingers dug into his skull. "Karasuma-sensei, help me."

The current assassination teacher was massaging his nose, knowing he was going to regret admitting this troublesome student into Class E, not that there was anything he could do about it.

"Creature, let go of our new student, you can get back at him during class."

"That's so meeeeaaan Karasuma-sensei, calling me names!"

"The way you draw out your words is creepy Koro-sensei. Are you a school girl now?"

*squish*

Jelavis-sensei pulled out a red gun, one that looked more like a toy than an actual weapon. "Will you stop punching that damned wall, you stupid octopus!" And shot.

To Ran's eyes - usually hidden behind thick glasses and still able to spot a snitch a hundred feet away when storming - it was like the little balls were moving in slow motion, a sentiment echoed by the cephalopod as Koro-sensei twisted around the bullets like it was nothing but a calm stroll through a park.

Then everything sped up and Karasuma was pulling Jelavis-sensei back into her seat with a groan. "Will you be professional Irina - " He ignored Jelavic-sensei's muttering of, "I am being professional. I'm a professional killer. I'm doing my professional goddamned job." and continued. "We will be testing Ran-san's abilities..." The black-haired assassin peered calculatingly at the blank teen. "Unless you want to tell us yourself."

Ran cocked his head to the side once more - a position he often took when thinking - "I'm good with daggers." He volunteered willingly enough. "Swords as well. I'm flexible... Something else I'm legally not able to tell you."

At this, even Koro-sensei was a bit curious. "And that is?"

There was a long pause where Ran just stared at all three of them as if they were the weird ones. "I'm joking." He said, pointing to his expressionless face, "Couldn't you tell?"

They all sweat dropped. "Well, I guess we'll have your Placement Test the next time I'm teaching. Irina is your English Teacher and Koro-sensei is your all-around teacher."

The cephalopod was smirking which was, "Really creepy." The octopus dropped the smirk but was still looking evil. "You'll have double the homework tomorrow." And started cackling.

Ran was puzzled. Was this supposed to be a punishment? Back at Hogwarts extra work was only given out during detentions. If you were in trouble, then you lost House Points and got the detention where you received the extra work punishment... confusion was the only thing Harry Potter was feeling. So he tried not to think about it anymore and merely nodded.

"Okay." Which seemed to disappoint cephalopod-sensei.

Jelavis-sensei though, appeared to have spent enough time in Koro-sensei's presence as she grabbed him by the arm and out the door. "Good-Bye Karasuma, idiot-octopus." Her smile was beatific as she slid the door close, wicked pleasure in her expression as she heard the depressed *squishes* through the screen.

"And now, my _favorite _student," He was pulled into a boob-smothering hug, "We shall be going to my class where you will sit in the front and _not _listen to any bad influences that the other students may try and pressure you into doing." A tighter hug, "You are my favorite and to stay that way, we will be getting along fantastically!"

Then dragged him down the hall with Ran's (thankfully) silent thoughts of, '_Pedophile._'

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Harry (Ran) so emotionless?<strong>

He's the Master of Death. Death has no biases or opinions on matters, Death's Master will be the same, though less on the second one.

This won't play a huge part in this story, but...

- He can't die... literally.

- Wandless Magic

- Send Souls Along

**May add to this list later on.**


	3. Nicknames and Challenges

****The Questionable  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>"Ne, Yuuma, ne." The class-named 'Ikemen' looked up from his work with a bright smile, happy that the new-student knew his name and had yet to attach some sort of insulting prefix to it. (i.e. Dasai-Terasaka = <em>Uncool<em>)

"Yes Ran-kun?"

Green eyes narrowed in thought, "You look kind of like a host in that suit."

Isogai laughed awkwardly, passing by Ran's table once more as he delivered a tray of drinks to a tittering group of women. "Thank you Ran-kun, I appreciate your... kind words." It was nice talking to a classmate, even if the rest of his friends were hiding behind a wall of plants and were most obviously spying on him. They knew he knew they were there, yet they continued to hide.

"Do you work at _that _kind of club as well?" Ran's eyes took on a gleam Isogai did not like. It was the exact same look the teen got when he called Koro-sensei a cephalopod right after questioning the octopus' gender. "Should I call you Yarichin-Yuuma?" (_Man-Whore Yuuma_)

Isogai chocked, a sentiment followed by the rest of his 'hiding' friends. His voice went a bit high as he stuttered, "N-no, Yuuma is fine, Ran-kun."

Across from the cause of his distress, Koro-sensei appeared wearing an inconspicuous hat and toting a pair of binoculars. "Hello Koro-sensei, you're look particularly stalker-like today. Should I worn Yarichin-Yuuma about your unhealthy habit concerning him?" Another round of choking followed that declaration along with Ran's deadpanned, "That hurts Koro-sensei, should I also call CPA about your disciplinary usage?" as the octopus squeezed the top of his head with yellow tentacles.

"Why do you insist on twisting everything around Ran-kun? Yuuma is not a yarichin and I am not a pedophile!"

**Weakness No. 2: **Koro-Sensei is surprisingly quick to panic.

After that last exclamation, many women in the cafe turned to stare at the suspicious looking character who was seated across from a cute, foreign teen and their Yuuma. Koro-sensei turned blue in shock and sputtered out excuses, "He's not- I'm not a- It's his- I'm- He-"

Yuuma cut in with a winning smile, "Koro-sensei was having a conversation with a classmate of mine when someone accused him of being around too many children." He replied to their caution, making more than one woman sigh at the handsomeness while others nodded in understanding, not knowing the one who accused him was the 'cute, foreign boy' seated right there. From behind the plants, he heard his classmates sigh out, 'Ikemen.' and nearly groaned.

Silence reigned as Isogai continued to wait tables, laughing in amusement when one woman called out, "You're the real reason I come here Yuuma! Not the coffee."

"Don't let the manager know that," He commented in return, placing a dirty tea cup on his tray. "He'll start getting bad ideas." He held a finger to his lips, signifying silence, winking to make the two women laugh.

This continued on with many customers complimenting the teen's work ethic, or even the 'ikemen's' good looks. Green eyes watched this all with a blank look, Koro-sensei having retreated to the hiding place his _kinder _students had chosen to sit.

"Perhaps Bishonen-Yuuma would be better." (_Cute Guy Yuuma_) Ran spoke up, head resting on the table, cradled in his arms. "You seem very popular with all the women and men in this cafe. I bet you could make more money if you worked in a host club, though."

Isogai laughed awkwardly, "Ah, again, thank you Ran-kun, but Yuuma is fine and I like working here."

"... fine." He breathed a sigh of relief at that and went back to his job, only to be interrupted by another voice, unwanted and full of hidden scorn.

"Well, well, well." Ran's head snapped up, a glimmer of actual annoyance filling his eyes. It nearly distracted Isogai from the intruders - being that Ran only showed amusement or complete monotony - so this was something new. "It looks like the information was right. There is a student working here."

Ran's annoyance deepened at the next voice. Koyama the bloody annoying prat of a science geek. "You can't be doing that Isogai." The creep purred, oiled voice malicious.

And then School Headmaster Jr. wandered in as well, a dark aura surrounding the pale-haired teen and a sort of determination that caught all of Class E's attention. "I misjudged you Isogai-kun." The teen's voice infinitely more friendlier than his _friends_, but it put the class's teeth on edge in a way that compared to Karasuma-sensei. Lesser but on the same wavelength. "This is your second serious offense against school regulation." His voice was even mock-caring, sounding as if he really was only worried for Isogai.

One of the women stood up, pretty features twisted in anger, "Hey! What are you guys saying against Yuuma-"

Sakakibara interrupted her, sliding in with a charming smile on his lips, "This is a school matter, so we'll take it outside. I don't want your beautiful face filled with such rage." The woman flushed hotly, sitting back down in her chair with a stuttered affirmation.

_Weak_, Ran thought.

_Sheep_, Harry added.

Isogai was panicking inwardly, but only showed minor worry on the outside, not wanting the younger Asano to take advantage of his plight. Though it seemed a bit too late for that. "Asano, can you keep this a secret? I can make a lot of money this month and I really need it." Maybe Ran would add a hundred dollar tip to his classmate's check. It wasn't like he needed the money and it sounded like Yuuma did.

"Ah, this isn't the place for such a conversation." Asano's smile was really creepy, it looked like something Ran did in the mirror when he was home alone. Practice putting emotions into his face. Asano's smile of false-fondness looked much more convincing than his own. "Let's head outside."

The class piled out the door, Isogai turning enough to speak to him, "You coming Ran?" The black-haired teen shook his head, head once again pillowed in his arms and eyes closed, looking for all the world's asleep.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened later."

Asano did not look happy with that. "I think your whole group should be involved in this discussion." It was phrased as an opinion and he made it sound like a demand, it was a talent Harry appreciated and Ran found disgusting. "So, if you will..."

Ran took his time, wanting to annoy the prat who thought he ruled the world. So he stretched slowly, arms reaching forward and a large yawning escaping his mouth and ending in a cute, high-pitched noise. The younger Asano did not seem to like the wait and Ran considered that a job well-done even as he walked out the door with a tiny grin on his face and a lethargic pace to his steps.

"Now, let's see, if I can, I'd like to give you a chance as well." Ran grimaced, Sosa-Asano (_Manipulating Asano_), him plotting seemed like a very bad idea if Otomen-Nagisa (_Girly Guy Nagisa_) thought so as well given the full-body flinch he did when he saw Asano.

It seemed like a sound opinion when Asano gave his terms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for your reviews.

**Grisia**: Thank you, and you favorite/followed just in time for a new chapter, congrats.

**yue14121990**: I know. I love these kinds of crossovers. Hope you enjoyed.

**CowpogGreen**: Thank you, new chapter coming through.

**blacklightningwolf**: And more has arrived.

**Himitsu no Neko: **Yeah. There's only ninety something chapters or so. So I hope it turns out well. Thank you for the compliment and enjoy the new chapter.

**theanimejunkie24**: Updated and thank you.

**Guest 1**: Yes my fellow AK fan. I do as well.

**StrawberryCakeJuice**: It's actually called Ansatsy Kyoushitsu for the manga and it's the best I've read in a while. I'm happy my story got you into it. Hope you enjoy iy.

**triino4944**: And here it is. You asked and you have received. Thanks.


End file.
